


Lousy Timing

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Lousy Timing

Hot water, bubbles, Tchaikovsky playing on the stereo. It was the perfect way to spend the evening sans her significant other..  
At least until Elaine heard footsteps where she shouldn’t have heard them.  
The phone was attached to the wall in the kitchen. Her cell phone was in the living room. Her gun was in the bedroom, adjacent to the bathroom, mere feet away.  
She stepped carefully out of the tub, her heart beating so fast, blood rushing so loud, she wondered if the intruder could hear it. She wiped her feet on the mat and wrapped a towel around her thin frame. It didn’t feel like anything more than a scrap of terrycloth, but it was something.  
Elaine retrieved her service weapon, flipped the safety off, and walked carefully, silently, down the hallway.  
She found Ray and a gorgeous bouquet of daisies.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” She was relieved as much as she was annoyed, but he was going to know just how much he had scared her.  
Ray’s green eyes were wide. “Conference ended early. I wanted to surprise you.” He looked sheepish. “Sorry.”  
Elaine put the safety on, lowered her weapon, but continued her glare.  
He offered her an apologetic smile. “You know…the only thing hotter than you naked is you in a towel with a gun.”  
Elaine’s glare didn’t waver. She had no doubt that he was sincere, but she’d known him too long for his smooth talk to get him off the hook that easily. Finally she laughed. She had, only moments ago, longed for his presence, after all. She tossed her towel to the side and approached Ray, giving him a lingering kiss. “Put those in water and then come join me in the bathtub.”


End file.
